Comfort in an Unexpected Place
by unfaithful1034
Summary: Stress over the war has finally taken its toll over battle force 5. Unfortunately they are taking out all their anger and stress onto Zoom. Finally, after six months of abusive team mates, Zoom sneaks away into the multi-verse. Twist. Maybe slash. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing... except the plot.**

**I love this tv series but I don't think I know anybody I know likes it though. It's hard to find slash either on this tv shows. So I decided to write my own. This is a Kytren x Zoom story... well later on in the story. I love this pairing hope you like.**

Zoom POV

"GOD DAMNIT ZOOM! I HAD THE KEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY AND NOT CRASH INTO THE BUSTER? WE COULD'VE WON. BUT NOoooo… you just had to get in the way. AND FOR THE RECORD! I SAW THAT SARK! WE ALMOST LOST TEZZ THROUGH IT TOO!" Spinner screamed.

Spinner ran through the door, with Sherman trailing behind him staring at me accusingly.

"Sorry mate, but Spinner's right, you shouldn't have gotten in the way. THINK next time." Stanford said before leaving the hub.

"I can't BELIEVE you did that Zoom. Do you have ANY idea what a STUPID move that was? HELL with it! I don't understand why you were on the team anyways. You've been the reason why our team has been so ... _bad _lately," Agura huffed before she entered the elevator.

I turned my head towards AJ and saw him shake his head disappointedly before turning his back on me and muttered a "Better luck next time."

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Vert. "Don't take them too seriously Zoom. I know you were trying to help. I actually am proud of the stunt you pulled; it would be even _harder_ to get the key back to Earth if the sark did hit the buster. The team is just worried and stressed this week, you just happened to be the scapegoat."

I also knew that his words didn't reach his eyes when I turned around, his words weren't genuine either. The team had been blaming me for everything for half a year. _Seriously,_ I have no idea why I still stook around, I should of left. I never cried after the team beat me down with their words, I just felt numb. Six months ago, I believed that the team was just tired and would snap out of it sooner or later and apologize. Obviously, that didn't happen. It just got worse. Worse enough that I lost my energy and passion when it came to bringing down the red sentients, normally back then, I would've had adrenaline to taunt and destroy the red sentients' shell. Now… I dread those battles. Battles mean I am going to be yelled at again, and occasionally beaten up. Vert would sometimes help me afterwards but it still hurt. What hurt even more was that Sage wouldn't do anything or talk to me, she would just shake her head and look at me sadly.

"I need some space Vert, don't try to look for me." I said as I turned and walked towards the navigation system.

Before, I reached my destination; I turned around and saw Vert nod and leave. I sighed in relief; I didn't want to deal with explanations right now. I fiddled around with the navigation system until the coordinates of Earth popped up in the screen. I then downloaded the coordinates into my Chopper. I might need it if I was going to spend some alone time in the multi-verse. Alone time in the multi-verse means silence so I can clear my head and keep myself busy.

Now I have to duplicate a key. If I don't, Sage will notice the missing key and will know something is up. I want to make it so I disappear without a trace. The team wouldn't look for me since they would think that I went back to Thailand. I hid in a shaded corner and waited as my team ran out of the hub to go for pizza. I wasn't surprised when they didn't bother to ask me to join them. After Vert told Sage where they were going, Sage disappeared into the mobi. I ran to the safe and unlocked the door. I grabbed one of the battle keys and quickly started the program that duplicate battle keys. I hope it works; I am doing based off my memory from when we duplicated a battle key for Kalus after fighting with my doppelganger. After about five minutes, the process was done. I placed the original key into the safe and left. As soon as the door closed behind me I quickly ducked into the shadows and held my breath as I saw Sage walk passed me. For once, I was glad of my ninja skills. After I was sure Sage was gone, I ran to my Chopper and hopped on. I was soon on my way.

Soon, after I made sure the landscape was isolated, and that I was completely alone, I opened the portal and went in. After closing the portal behind me, I looked around myself. The battle zone was bare, and it was really hilly. I suddenly felt heavy and then reality closed in on me. _I left. I left Earth and I am probably not going to go back. My… friends won't harm me anymore._ Shoot. Of all times, I choose to break down. I break down now. I quickly launched my bike into the air and looked for a good hiding spot. Just because the battle zone was bare, it didn't mean there wasn't anything dangerous on it. There. On top of that cliff would have to do for now. After I reached the spot I turned off the Chopper and hopped off. I realized with a jolt that my com link was probably still on and most likely the trackers too. I quickly tore the battle suit, and everything sentient related off me. I first turned off the watch and the com link. I then took a scanner I found attached to my bike and searched the suit. I figured it had always been there but I never bothered to check it out before. _I was the scout; the scanner must have been to detect signals._ I scanned the suit and found that there was a tracker in the belt and boots. I turned the trackers in both the belt and boots off. Hopefully I didn't forget to scan.. oh right, there might be a tracker on my bike. I quickly found the tracker on my bike and took it off.

I felt tears coming back up again. I sat down and leaned against the elevated surface of the ground and started to cry. I guess the adage was right. You can't bottle up your emotions forever.

Kytren's POV

I wandered around my home world bored. I both loved and hated my vehicle. While it is light, small, and easy to maneuver, it provides no protection, which is probably why I am always the first one destroyed fighting those humans. I was so busy in my thoughts I nearly missed seeing a portal. _Strange_. There was no storm so it must mean that the humans must have entered the battle zone again. I went into the portal, seeing that by the time I called Krytus, the portal would've been closed. I might as well do some recon and see what the humans were doing.

When I entered the battle zone I started to drive around. I was surprised that I couldn't get anything on my sensor, and after a while, I only heard silence. _Strange_. I would have heard the humans by now. They are not exactly what you called quiet. I had a thought that it might be a trap, but I pushed the thought away. If it was a trap I would've been destroyed by now and it _still_ wouldn't be this quiet. I wandered around for a bit and I was about the give up and go back to my home world when I saw a speck of yellow. A shade of yellow that looked familiar and out of place with the landscape. As I inched forwards, I realized that the yellow was actually a yellow motorbike. The bike that the youngest human drove. I was about to charge when I registered the sounds of crying. _What happened that would drive the human out of Earth to cry in … a battle zone? _I then remembered the last time that the human and I battled. Actually, scratched that, _all of the times _the human and I battled within the last couple of months. Before there would have been a fire in that human's eyes, but in the last couple of months that fire and brightness in his eye's slowly became dimmer and duller, almost lifeless. All of my team noticed, made a few comments but never gave the human much thought. I was glad Kyburi wasn't here; she would've been cruel towards the human. I got off my ride and converted it back into my soul. I slowly sneaked closer and closer to the human until I was right in front of him. I kneeled in front of him and asked "You alright?"

The human suddenly froze and tensed up. He looked up and whispered "Kytren…"

The human looked bad, even worse than Kyburi and Krytus on a bad day. His eyes were red and he was shaking, shaking so hard that the rocks around him were shaking too. I also sensed his fear. "Don't worry, I won't harm you. What's wrong?"

"Why do you even care?" the human snapped.

At first I felt rage at the disrespect that the human showed, but then I stopped myself. The human had a point. Suddenly, after the human and I stared each other down, I had an idea. "How about this. We play a game. You ask me a question, and I answer, then I ask you a question and you answer. Then continue."

"Reasonable questions"

"Honest answers"

We both nodded our heads and broke out into a grin. I then said "You can ask me a question first."

Zoom POV

_What did I do to deserve this? I only tried to help…_ I started to sob harder. Then I broke when all the memories started to come back.

I snapped out of my flashbacks when I heard a deep low voice.

I instantly froze and tensed. I slowly looked up and met the face of Kytren, my red sentient counter-part. "Kytren…" I whispered.

I was shaking so badly, I have been caught vulnerable.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. What's wrong?"

I did a double take; did Kytren really just say that? Then all the alarm bells in my brain went off. "Why do you even care?" I snapped. I wasn't just going to let my defense down, especially in front of my enemy. _But then is he considered an enemy? I don't want to stay in my team…._ I decided to not think about it and stay cautious. Kytren and I started staring each other down. After our mini stare-down, Kytren came up with an idea.

"How about this. We play a game. You ask me a question, and I answer, then I ask you a question and you answer. Then continue." Kytren suggested.

I was still suspicious, but his suggestion seemed fair. But I wanted to put down a condition. "Reasonable questions." I stated.

"Honest answers"

We caught eye contact and burst out grinning. "You can ask me a question first" I heard Kytren say.

"How did you get into this battle zone?" I asked

"I was wandering around my home world alone. There wasn't a storm so I knew that the humans – turns out to be you – entered a battle zone. I knew the portal was going to close soon, so I went in. Figured I could do some recon and figure out what was going on before I contacted Krytus."

_Well… He wasn't kidding about the honest answers part. Makes sense though, whenever you open a portal, another portal is going to show up somewhere else._

"Oh.. that explains it then. Well, your turn." I said.

"What's wrong? What happened that made you come out here alone and break down like that?" Kytren asked.

Kytren sounded genuinely worried and I started crying again. Hard. _A red sentient cares more about me than my whole team put together._ Kytren pulled me into an awkward hug, but it was comfortable and warm. I relaxed enough to tell Kytren everything that had happened in the past 6 months, the sadness, the unfairness, the numbness, and the pain. I think I mentioned Vert's small attempt to help, but I still felt like he could've done more, he was the leader afterall, he could've stopped them. After, I said the last sentence I started to sob again. Kytren pulled me closer and I buried my head into his chest.

I realized that it was my turn to ask Kytren a question. "Why do you care?"

"My team and I noticed that you were acting off and unusual when my team fought you before. Not all red sentients are as cruel as u believe. We also have feelings, just a bit more fiery than blues. I fight because I am loyal to Krytus. I believe in Krytus's beliefs, just not his way of accomplishing them." Kytren replied.

That didn't really answer my question, but I figured it was a good answer as any. Plus it answered some of my unanswered questions.

"Where did they hurt you?" Kytren asked.

_Oh why not? It might just be beneficial. I already revealed a lot, might as well show Kytren the proof. _The last time they beat me up was two days ago. I rubbed away the cover makeup over my left eye and the makeup on my right cheek. When Kytren saw the scary looking purplish-black patch of skin, I saw his eyes twitch angrily. But I wasn't done yet. I got up and took my shirt off where I revealed blue, black, and purple bruises. I also rolled up my pants to show Kytren a large fresh scar that ran up from my ankles to the middle of my thighs from when Sherman shoved me into a large saw. I was glad I didn't land on the saw anywhere else otherwise, I would have died. The only comforting thing about that was when I woke to find Vert sleeping in a chair next to me. It was nice to know that atleast someone still cared for me. Kytren's eyes flashed dangerously when he saw all my injuries. I can bet that since Kytren wasn't human, he didn't know much of a human's anatomy but I can tell that he knew that whatever happened to me must've hurt a lot.

"What happens now? Are you going to take me to Krytus? I am not returning to Earth." I asked Kytren.

In all honesty I didn't mind if he did take me to Krytus. If I misjudged Kytren, I must have misjudged the rest of his team too.

I was shocked into silence when Kytren grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. The hug almost reminded me of Agura's hugs back when she would comfort me whenever I had nightmares. Fresh tears leaked out and I let out a whimper. We stayed liked that for a while before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort in an Unexpected Place Ch.2

**A/N: Somebody should write some Kytren/Zoom fics for me XD Writing them is cool. But I enjoy reading them better. (Doesn't mean I will stop though! Writing is cool too!) But that doesn't mean I won't update so no worries. I can't get Kytren's personality right. Well.. his vocabulary "Brother.. ALIVE .. But not for long" "That creature! I destroy… before I was destroyed" Yea so my Kytren is a bit OC but w/e.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

Kytren's POV

After Zoom told me his story, I felt rage boiling in me. How could his team do this to their own team mate? I tried to think what would happen if my team mates turned on me and I couldn't imagine it. My team may be cold to each at times, but we have a mutual respect with each other. It took a lot of effort to keep my rage in. If I rage now I would probably freak Zoom out. Something then occurred to me. _'Beat me up'? Zoom said his team occasionally beat him up which means… _

"Where did they hurt you?" I blurted out.

I watched as Zoom slowly uncovered purplish-black blotches of skin on his face and torso. I felt my eyes twitch in anger. I was seething when Zoom showed me the large scar on his leg. After a couple of minutes of seething in my head, I pulled Zoom into a tight hug. Zoom was soft, almost delicate. But from what I knew of humans, they aren't easy to break.

"What happens now? Are you going to take me to Krytus? I am not returning to Earth." Zoom asked.

_Good question. What should I do? The only logical answer would be to take him back to the stronghold that my team lives in…._

Suddenly I felt Zoom relax slightly and slump down on me. For a second I panicked before I realized he only fell asleep. I then gently pulled him into my lap while I thought of my options.

_Option 1. I leave him here._

Ok no, that wasn't going to happen, not if I can help it.

_Option 2. I can hide him._

No that's never going to work, Krytus will get suspicious if I disappear all of the time.

_Option 3. Take him with me and hope for the best._

That would work. Krytus isn't that cruel, just ambitious. He won't mind unless Zoom poses as a threat to his plans and by the looks of it, Zoom wouldn't make any threat whatsoever.

Decision made I gently lifted Zoom up. Zoom is… _light._ Is that normal? I doubt it. Wait… _Humans get their energy from food like sentients but instead of going dimmer, humans get thinner and unhealthy like sentients. Was the human's starving him too? Or was Zoom so miserable that he didn't care about his health anymore?_ I mused. This is really bad. I need to figure this out when I get to the stronghold. I was going to release my ride when I realized that my ride couldn't hold two people. Then I saw Zoom's ride in my peripheral vision. I might as well ride it, if I leave it here, there might be a chance that the humans may find it. I gently laid Zoom back on the ground and went over to his motorbike. I pushed the vehicle upright and examined the controls. I noticed there was a catch that looked like it could hole a small flat triangle. I had a gut feeling that that part of the vehicle is important. _What small, triangular, flat, and might have some relevance to one's vehicle…? …. A… sentient… chip? _A sentient chip! That's it! That would make the bike adapt to my personality and make it easier for me to ride!

Grinning at my success, I summoned my sentient chip and placed into the catch. Immediately the bike turned red and silver. I put down the kickstand and got off the bike to admire the bike's new look. Liking what I saw, I turned around to gather Zoom back into my arms again. I gently placed Zoom onto the bike before I hopped in behind me. Making sure my arms were place in a way that would prevent Zoom from falling off, I got rid of the kickstand and started riding the bike at a slow speed. I didn't want Zoom to wake up. I started to speed up when I neared the portal to my home world. After I passed the portal, I sighed in relief as I saw that Zoom was still asleep. He must have been exhausted.

As I slowly made my way to the stronghold, I took not of the dark sky. _Oh crap… Krytus is going to be pissed. _I sighed.

After a while, I finally reached the stronghold. I took a deep breath as I opened the gates to get in. When I got in, I saw Krytus and the rest of my team waiting for me with their arms crossed. Kyburi narrowed her eyes at me and Krytus glared at me. As soon as I reached them I braced myself.

"Where have you been Kytren?" Krytus snarled at me.

"I saw a portal opening, Krytus. It wasn't from a storm either, that's why you didn't detect it. I went in to do some recon." Kytren sighed.

"Then why are you driving the human's vehicle Kytren? Usually, when you capture someone you use your own." Kyburi sneered, obviously being in a bad mood.

"That is because he isn't captured." I said smugly.

"WHATT?!" Krytus, Kyburi, Kyrosys, and Krylox roared.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I am getting Zoom to my quarters to get some rest. Meet me in the living room." I said as I started the bike towards the garage.

I snickered in my head when I turned my head towards my team to see them staring at each other incredulously.

I opened the garage door and slowly inched the bike into the section of the garage that wasn't full of red sark. As soon as I found a good place to park the motorbike, I kicked down the kickstand and slowly got off the bike. I then lifted Zoom from the bike and started to head to my quarters. Halfway to my quarters, I bumped into Krytus. Not saying anything, I walked on as Krytus walked silently by my side.

Soon, I reached the door to my quarters. As I was about to shift my arms so that I could punch in my passcode, Krytus punched in his override code. I blinked twice at him before making my way to my bed. After I awkwardly moved the blankets out of the way, I placed Zoom on the bed and tucked him in. I spent the next couple of seconds staring at him. _So… peaceful. _I had to admit, Zoom did look kind of cute when he was sleeping… _ok bad mind, BAD mind. I'm not a pervert. Let's not go there._ I mentally scolded myself.

I was snapped into reality when I caught sight of Krytus staring at me interestingly. _I can't believe I actually forgot about him._ I nodded at him and walked out of my quarters towards the living room where I found the rest of the gang.

After Krytus came in and settled himself against the wall, everybody stared at me, waiting for an explanation. _Here goes nothing…_ I thought before I told them everything, starting from when I saw the portal.

After I was done, I sat down on the ground and studied the faces of my shocked comrades. It was amusing to see the changes of expression as my report sunk in.

Krytus was the first to speak. "This is what I warned their leader… Vert about. I am surprised he let it go so far." Krytus shook his head.

_Warned..? _When did that happen? I'll have to ask Krytus about that later. I mused. Kyburi then caught my attention. Kyburi looked angry, and she looked like she could kick somebody's ass right now. _Hopefully.. not mine. _I cringed at that thought. I still remember being chased by a pissed off Kyburi after I accidently dumped water on her. _I still don't know why she went to Krylox's room though… Unless they are datin..? _Krylox and Kyburi? Together? Okay, now that's a laugh.

"How could they harm their own team mate?" Kyburi hissed. "I didn't like them before, but now I despise them even more."

Krylox and Kyrosis nodded together. "Should we pound them to death? I would love to taste the human's fear after our wrath." Kyrosis suggested.

"No, we must not let the humans know we have Zoom." Krytus said. Then he turned to me. "Kytren, what did you say about the leader of the humans?"

"I said that Zoom has told me that the leader had not participated in hurting him. In fact, Zoom told me he was the only person to acknowledge or praise him. The leader did nothing to stop his team mates from harming Zoom though." I responded.

"Not taking action when he is in the position to is a crime in itself." Krytus said while shaking his head slowly. "We need clothing and human food for Zoom when he gets up. Kyburi and Krylox, go find the necessities for Zoom. There should be some human things leftover from some of the human diads. We'll worry about the other things Zoom would need later. Kytren, we can never be too careful. Keep watch over Zoom, we cannot fully trust him just yet. I have seen evidence of his story, but I have also fallen victim to the human's leader cleverness once before. I refuse to let it happen again. If Zoom's story remains to hold its truth in several weeks time, we'll accept him in our home with open arms. If he wants to actively join us would be his choice to make when the time comes. Kyrosis and I will go find dinner for ourselves." Krytus ordered.

"Yes, Krytus" we chorused.

_Sounds fair enough. Hmm… it is times like these where I think that Krytus does make a good leader._ I mused as I started to head for my room. _I hope Krytus's worries are false… I rather not hear my team mates complaints if this is another trick that the human's leader pulled…. _I reached my room and sat on a sofa facing the bed where Zoom was snoring. I smiled in amusement as I picked up a book to keep myself busy as I waited.

**A/N: Sorry it took me soo long to update! Homework and Homework and Homework! Not only that, but my mom is leaving the house for two weeks to China! No good food for my family I guess. D: Oh well.. I'll try to update sooner! I kind of lost inspiration for the story but I'll still continue it anyways. I'll probably regain the inspiration within the next week anyways! Hope you liked it! Here's the not so new part… Read and Review! Oh and tell me.. Do you want Vert/Krytus? Or no? Cuz there might, depending on what I end up writing, but if you guys don't want then I'll try to avoid it. And tell me if you think it could be improved a bit! Constructive criticism is valued! Please don't be too harsh, I am pretty sensitive. :D Hope you Enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Comfort in an Unexpected Place Ch. 3

**A/N: Guyz chill please. I know I made some of you guy's days by updating, but I am honestly no mood to write T^T, but I will update. I am not gonna stop writing either. I really appreciate the reviews though. They help make my day too :3 Anywho… here goes nothing~**

_Back at the BF5's hub…_

Vert's POV

"That pizza was awesome!" Spinner yelled across the hub.

Choruses of agreements were heard as the team headed to the living room to chill.

"I am going to go check up on Zoom guys… I'll be back soon." I called to them.

Yeah's, sure's, and whatever you want's were muttered back at me. I sighed and turned.

_I wish they wouldn't treat Zoom like trash… What is going on? They never treated Zoom like that before… but it's happening alright. No denying that…. And last time I told Sage.. she told me everything was fine and that I was worrying over nothing… Maybe Krytus was right… _

I reached to Zoom's bedroom and knocked a couple of times. Nobody answered and I knocked again. _Zoom always answers the door… _Starting to become worried, I punched in my override code and was greeted with the sight of an empty room. Suddenly, I was hit with a feeling of foreboding and worry and I ran around the hub trying to find where Zoom could be. I finally realized that the Chopper was missing. Frowning I turned to the game room to see if anyone else knew where Zoom was although I doubt they would know.

"Guys… Have you seen Zoom? I can't find him anywhere and his Chopper's gone." I said.

"Ah.. He probably had enough of kicking alien butt and ditched." Snickered Spinner.

Laughter filled the game room and Stanford laughed out "Yea mate, probably hightailing it back to Thailand." Which caused the laughter to increase.

I frowned and said "Fine, be that way, we'll deal with it if Zoom doesn't show up at our next mission."

I stormed off. _What the fuck is wrong with this team? We never treated each other like trash before… Hell, I am on the verge of quitting… Maybe it is time I go talk to Krytus again?_

Kytren's POV

_Damnit! Why can't I focus on this book! _I raged in my head. I put my book down and looked towards the figure in my bed. He looked more fragile than I realized. I yawned and realized how tired I was. Seeing that Zoom wasn't going to get up anytime soon, I decided to take a cat nap.

Zoom's POV

_Mmmph… that was the most peaceful sleep I ever had in a long while. _I thought as I snuggled against the comfortable bed. _Much more comfortable than my bed… wait… WHAT! _

I shot up from the bed in fear and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. My gaze locked on to Kytren's sleeping figure and suddenly I remembered what had transpired a couple hours earlier.

I admired Kytren's sleeping figure before I slowly made my way off the bed. I debated on how I should wake Kytren up before I settled with the old 'poke until he wakes up' plan.

Kytren's POV

_Huh… what? _ I slowly woke to the feeling of my shoulder being prodded.

"Oh you're up…" I mumbled and looked around my room. The sight of neatly folded human clothing greeted my eyes on my table. Kyburi must've put it there while I was sleeping. Seems like her mind was preoccupied seeing that I didn't get the 'sleeping on the job' lecture I thought.

"Here… Grab the clothes on that table," I pointed at the table, "and follow me, I'll show you where you can wash up before I lead you to the dining room to eat. We must hurry though, it's getting late." I said.

"Sure" Zoom responded as he quickly picked up the clothing.

I nodded in approval and walked out into the corridor. Zoom and I wordlessly walked through the stronghold until I reached the shower area. I ushered him way and waited.

Krytus's POV

Dinner was set and all we were waiting for was Zoom and Kytren. _This better not be one of Vert's tricks. _I thought. _Hmm… Kytren seems to have taken a liking towards that human. I'll have to question him later._

"Is allowing that human to stay here really a wise choice Krytus?" Kyburi said.

"What? Oh… I hope so Kyburi… I hope so." I answered while I observed Krylox and Kyrosys argue over some trivial thing again. "We'll give Kytren and the human ten more minutes to show, or we'll eat without them. It is getting late…" I mused.

Just as I said that, I saw Kytren and Zoom walk out of the hallway.

"Hey guys!"

**A/N: Alright I can hear it. You guyz are all frustrated and all ready to chop my head off. But if you do that, I won't be able to update at all would I? LOL But still I deserved it. And no I didn't give up on this or anything. I merely… were to put it lightly got myself grounded for the most of summer. Amazing right? Ha not really. Fireye I love how you love my fanfic… but keep the threats done a bit LOL :D**

**Anyways what was up with me was that I suddenly had another story idea than another one for another fandom… well ick. So I decided I dedicate myself to this fanfic for now. So probably more updates soon? Don't take my word though. Look how that turned out last time _ **

**(Yes I am full of excuses)**

**P.S. .. Ya another short chapter… I need to work on that Ikno**

**unfaithful1034~**


End file.
